bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
List of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo episodes
Introduction Episode List # The Bo-nafide Soulful Bo-tector of Hair # Let's Get Wiggy With It # Wacky Quacker Cooks His Own Goose # Bababa-ba Ba-baba! The Honorable King Nosehair # To Be or Snot to Be # Pasta...the Perfect Food! # Queen Chicken Level and the Video Store of Dumb # We All Scream for Ice Cream! # Gasser Up! I'm Ready to Drive! # Protect the Environment...Something Stinks in Here! # A Bird in the Hand Can Play Chicken But Still Smell Fowl! # The Weally Wobbly World of Bo-bobo's Foe: General Jelly Jiggler! # Bo-bobo's Rappin' Roller Coaster Ride # Haunted HollowBo-bobo # General Jelly Jiggler: Supreme Hair Enemy or Dastardly Dessert? # Snot in My Neighborhood! # The Ducktail Versus Afro Showdown # Beauty is in the Eye of Her Beholder # The Entangled Nose Hair of Destiny: Who Will Pass the Test? # World of Blabs-a-Lot: The Sappiest Place on Earth # Good-bye Bo-bobo! The Final Showdown? # Hatenko the Hunk Has the Key to Your Heart # Weddings, Wiggins and Water Torture # The Terrifying Z-Block Is Here! # The New Bo-bobo with the Old Bo-bobody # Dengaku Man, Pixie or Pit Bull--He'll Love You or Hate You! # Luck Let a Wiggin See...How Nice a Hanky Can Be! # Mortal Match! Fist of Nose Hair vs. Fist of Rice! # Instant Rice - Ready in Half an Hour? # Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold with Shiitake Mushroom Sauce # The Ultimate Five Assassins vs. Bo-bobo All-Stars! # Enter BoboPatchiggler! Is That How It's Spelled? # It Ain't OVER 'Til the Fat Lady Sings # Torpedo Girl: Man or Myth? Or Mythes? # King Nose Hair Presents: "The Follicle Follies of the Future # Next Stop...Holy Guacamole Land! # Holy Guacamole Land Isn't Just For Breakfast Anymore # Money Castle! Cash Only Please. Credit Cards Not Accepted # The Terrible Triplets Versus the Wiggin' Trio! # The Fall of Halekulani! And the Winter of Discontent! # The Magical Battle Against Halekulani! # Bo-bobo Braves the Board Game that's Berry, Berry Bothersome # Ha-le Oo-pu Ah-ah! # The Seriously Circular Skirmish in Cyber City # Begin the Bungie Battle! Last One Down is a Rotten Egg! # Libraries and Driving Tests! # A Battle of Skills and Wills with One Green Onion. Or Is It Garlic? # Silly Singing Saves the Show from a Sinister Scoundrel # The Battle of Brains Begins! # Giga Goes Gaga! Alarming Attacks With Impressive Art # The Art of Art and the Fist of All Fists! # Gasser's Back! A Whole New Season, Same Old Stench! # Dancin' and Trainin' for Quickly Obtainin' the Enemy's Painin # The War of the Roses...or Lilacs...or Daffodils # The Gang's All Here! And Boy, Are They Weird! # The Ultimate SF Battle! Supreme Fisticuffs or Certain Free-for-All! # The Water Slide That's Bona Fide to Leave You Terrified! # Face the Cold Hard Facts! It's Freezing in Here! # Enemy Crusin' for a Brusin? Then Just Try Fusion # Blowing Your Savings on Bubbles, Is It Worth It? # United We Stand, Divided We Also Stand, Just Further Apart! # Good Night! Sleep Tight! And Don't Let the Bedbugs Bug Ya! # Our Dream Team Turns Bad Dreams to Bad Guys' Screams! # Geometry 101: Painful, Perplexing and Pungent Polygons # The Unreal Meal That's a Major Ordeal For Real # The Fishcake Frenzy: Freezed Dried, French Fried, Freaked Out Fracas # The Pacifist That Packs a Pinch Like a Pugilist # The Battle of Baldy Bald: Buckle Up and Brace Yourself # Yummy, Yummy, Yummy! Bo-bobo's in My Tummy! # Baldy Bald Bottoms Out! Best of Luck, Be Well and Bye-Bye! # Funneled into a Tunnel and Bamboozled By Noodles # Si Señor, It's No Bore! It's Hair Hunters Galore! # Take a Stance Against the Dance, Mr. Smarty Pants! # The Bigger the Gasser --- The Smellier the Gas! # Finally! The Final Fight of Finality! Except the Final One! # Finally! The Final Fight of Finality! This Time We Mean It! Recap Special Main Article: Thanks for Waiting! Remodelled Grand Opening!! It's Finally Come, The Patchmi Era ♥ Category:Episodes Category:Series